Diskussion:11001001
Wenn ich in einen Binär-Code-Wandler die Zahl 201 eingebe erhalte ich folgenden Binär-Code: 00110010 00110000 00110001 11001001 ist zweifelsohne ein anderer Binär-Code. Warum also die Hintergrundinformation, dass 11001001 die Zahl 201 sei? :also, mit dem 8-bit system komme ich auf (2+4+16+128=) 150. rechne ich richtig? --Shisma 09:22, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::ich glaube dein code ist schon is ascii code umgewandelt... das würde erklären warum du ganze 24 bit in deinem binär code hast, wobei du wür eine zahl unter 256 theoretisch nur 8 brauchst. wenn ich deinen code ausrechne komme ich auf: 00110010 = 102 00110000 = 38 00110001 = 166 kann aber auch gut sein das ich mich verrechnet hab oder überhaubt kein verstäntiss für dieses zeug hab ^^ -Shisma :::Also wenn ich 11001001 in eine Dezimalzahl umrechne komme ich auf 201: ::: ::::Wenn man jetzt alle Zahlen die enthalten sind (angezeigt durch die 1) zusammnerechnet, kommt man auf 201 (128+64+8+1=201). --HenK 09:50, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::::ah, man fängt mit 128 an. ja, dann ist 201 natürlich korrekt :)--Shisma 09:54, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Eigentlich fängt man mit ganz rechts mit der 1(2^0(=2 hoch 0)) an und dann verdoppeln sich die zahlen immer. In diesem Fall hörts bei 128(2^7) auf, da eine achtstellige (2^0 ist ja die erste und 2^7 die letzte Stelle) binäre Zahl. --HenK 10:04, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) Spelling Hallo Bravo, eigentlich ging es mir um dir richtige Schreibung von Parrises squares, wenn du richtig schaust ist es falsch geschrieben in der vorherigen Fassung, ich ändere es nochmal, aber lasse den Link weg. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 21:03, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, da hab ich nicht richtig geschaut, mein Fehler.--Bravomike 21:06, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, Parrises squares ist aber noch weitere zwei mal verlinkt, d.h. es ist jetzt schon ein "Trilink", sollen die denn bestehen bleiben, wenn mein Link eine Doppelverlinkung gewesen wäre?:-) --EyeOfTheBeholder 08:37, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Einmal im Text ist klar, dazu kommt natürlich normalerweise noch ein Link in den Vereisen. Hier ist der zweite Link in der Darstellerliste, was einmal auch ok ist, aber eigentlich bei diesem Begriff nicht sein muss. Ich hab es mal so geändert, wie ich persönlich es am Besten finden würde.--Bravomike 08:44, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Minuet und die virtuelle Realität In dieser Folge weiß die Holofigur Minuet sehr wohl um ihre Virtualität, wie durch ihre Konversation mit Riker hervorgeht, ja, Riker spricht sie direkt darauf an und setzt dies also von der Holofigur voraus. In so vielen Folgen von Voyager haben die Figuren keine Ahnung um ihre Virtualität und wenn irrtümlich reale Ereignisse passieren, z.B. jemand wird durch den Kommunikator gerufen usw., dann sind sie sogar erstaunt und können damit nix anfangen. Weiß jemand, ob in TNG das generell so gehandhabt wurde, dass die Holofiguren sich ihrer Virtualität bewusst waren und dies in folgenden Serien abgeschafft wurde, oder ist das eine einzigartige Folge in der das so ist? Es ist ein interessanter Punkt, der eigentlich in die HGI engetragen werden müsste, aber ich warte eure Meinungen ab bevor ich da besseren Wissens was reinschreibe. Es sind immerhin die ersten "Gehversuche" der Serie mit dem Holodeck und Holofiguren und es kann ja noch keine klare Linie gezogen gewesen sein zu dieser Zeit. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 17:53, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bedenke bei Minuet, dass diese von den Binären erschaffen wurde und nach Abschluss der Handlungen in der Episode auch wieder verschwunden ist (Riker geht ja gegen Ende ins Holodeck zurück, wo es diesen Charakter aber laut Computer nicht gibt). Demnach würde hier also meines Erachtens nach auch nicht die "normale" Denkweise von Hologrammen greifen, da die Figur der Minuet eben nicht auf die gleiche Weise erdacht war, wie die übrigen Hologramme. --D47h0r 17:59, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Gerade in TNG wird das Unwissen der Hologramme über ihre Natur thematisiert: In denken die Hologramme, sie könnten das Holodeck verlassen, weil sie nicht wissen, dass sie nur dort existieren können, und James Moriarty ist nur deswegen so gefährlich, weil er sich bewusst wird, was er ist. Aber die meisten Hologramme wissen es eben nicht. Das hängt jedoch immer von der Programmierung ab, es gibt da keine zwingende Regel: Vic Fontaine zum Beispiel weiß von Anfang an, dass er nur ein Hologramm ist, und hat damit kein Problem.--Bravomike 18:12, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Okay, mag ein Grund sein, dass Minuet ein Spezialfall ist. Trotzdem gibt es doch noch eine Eigentümlichkeit, und zwar, dass Riker sie unverhohlen auf ihre Virtualität anspricht, d.h. er geht grundsätzlich davon aus, dass "Holos" um ihre Virtualität bescheid wissen, oder meinst du die Binären haben ihm vorher gesteckt, dass Minuet darum weiß? Ich kenne keine Szene wo dies geschehen wäre. Selbst aus der folgenden Konversation lässt sich nicht ableiten, dass sie selbst darum weiß: Und bei anderen Serien und vielleicht auch bei von Bravo erwähnten TNG-Episoden versuchen die Realcharaktere es teilweise sogar zu kaschieren, wenn es zu "peinlichen" Realitätsschnitzern kommt, wobei sich Riker nichts dabei denkt. Es ist die Art und Weise von Riker, zumindest für diese Episode, der es für selbstverständlich hält, dass man mit Holofiguren über ihre Virtualität sprechen kann. Auch Picard, der später hinzu kommt redet über die virtuelle Natur von Minuet. Das ist für mich ein bemerkenswerter weiterer Punkt der zumindest in die HGI kann, was meint ihr? -- EyeOfTheBeholder 18:28, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Musik [[Benutzer:Bravomike|Bravomike] 21:41, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC)] Musik: welches Musikstück spielt Riker denn auf dem Holo-Deck, kennt das jemand?84.171.163.77 19:49, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Das Stück heißt The Nearness of You und ist von Hoagy Carmichael. Es ist auch auf der CD-Sammlung Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Ron Jones Project (en) enthalten.--Bravomike 21:41, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Computerstimme Weiß jemand, warum die Computerstimme in dieser Episode erst weiblich und später männlich ist? Das ist auch in der Original-Fassung so. Soll das vielleicht ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass die Binäre das Schiff übernommen haben oder hat das vielleicht einen anderen Grund? 178.191.186.136 20:03, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Laut MA/en kommt im Original dieselbe männliche Computerstimme auch in vor.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 06:30, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC)